


stuck fixated on one star

by theriveroflight



Series: From Under the Eiffel Tower: Spin the Record [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Identity, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: It's reckless at best and dangerous at worst. Kagami does it anyway.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: From Under the Eiffel Tower: Spin the Record [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015888
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	stuck fixated on one star

**Author's Note:**

> Lucky number 7! The "Implied Sexual Content" is because the context of the fic implies...things happened.
> 
> Post Adrigami breakup.
> 
> Thanks to Khanofallorcs for beta reading. Title is from "7 Minutes In Heaven (Ataven Halen)" by, you guessed it, Fall Out Boy.

Kagami is…well, it’s been a long time coming, if she has to be honest with herself.

Adrien broke up with her. Or they broke up with each other, really.

It isn’t just his fault. It’s both of theirs, in a way that entwines and leads them both to floundering when it’s over. It’s a mistake left over from when they were young and neither of them knew better. A mistake left from when he was trying too hard to move on and she just  _ fixated  _ on him _.  _ It has always been far too easy for her to fixate on a person or a thing, and that fixation stays and consumes her until it doesn’t anymore.

And she stayed with him after it left her, hoping it would return.

(It never did.)

But for now, she wants to lose herself. Not find someone else to fixate on.

She’s heard rumors that there’s a club that doesn’t deal in real identities — you show your ID at the door to prove you’re overage, and then you go forward and grab a mask.

Kagami shows up in all red. It’s her comfort color, helps her settle into herself more. The bouncer lets her in.

She’s old enough to know that this won’t help — and young enough to try it anyways.

The club is loud. She isn’t here to dance, or drink — but she  _ is  _ here to find someone. The lights flash, and she sits out at the bar, observing the throng of people on the dance floor.

She’s never done this before. Never had to do this before. She’s always been with Adrien. It’s  _ definitely  _ reckless to go from “one boyfriend since fifteen” to “looking for random people” but she’ll take  _ anyone  _ that will want her.

Because in the end, Adrien didn’t. Or fell out of wanting her. She hopes it’s the latter, but it really doesn’t matter.

Someone offers her a red-gloved hand, interrupting her thoughts. “Girl as pretty as you shouldn’t be standing out here.” She looks up to see a person with pigtails. The other woman looks around her age, but with the masks on…well, Kagami can hope that it isn’t too suspect. “You can call me Ladybug.”

Kagami takes her hand. “I…Ryuuko, I suppose.” She still feels like a child on the inside, not experienced enough to really be an adult. Not that many will look into the origins of a chosen name.

Ladybug pulls her out to the dance floor.

* * *

Over the next few hours, she learns a few things about Ladybug. She’s a regular at the club, friendly with the owner, took over the Ladybug theme from someone she considered a mentor.

Ladybug is also a great dancer, and  _ plenty  _ attractive.

She hopes Ladybug is on the same wavelength with what she wants.

“Can I kiss you?” Kagami asks as they bounce to an upbeat remix of some pop song she isn’t familiar with.

“Is that what we’re doing?” Ladybug offers her a smirk. “Because I am perfectly fine with that.”

Kagami pulls her into a kiss. She holds onto Ladybug’s waist — she’s slightly shorter than Kagami, so she can feel Ladybug’s arms around her neck pulling her head down to her level.

They separate, because neither of them can hold their breath forever, but they continue to stay close, barely any space between them.

“So,” Ladybug breathes, “your place or mine?”

“Working on getting ex’s stuff out of my house. Yours would probably be better.”

“Ah, I see. Well, I need to let someone know that I’m heading out first, but…” Ladybug blows her a kiss. “Meet me at the emergency exit.”

Kagami smiles and makes her way out of the crowd towards the door in question. Ladybug takes a few moments to come back, but when she does, she punches a code that disables the alarm on the door, and they slip outside.

It’s colder outside than it was inside, but the bite of the air feels like freedom _.  _ Ladybug’s hand feels like an anchor point of some kind, dragging her out into something new.

Ladybug leads her on a walk down a few streets. It’s not that far of a walk, about a kilometer.

They go inside the apartment complex. Ladybug has to take off her mask to show the person at the door. They manage to get into the elevator, where Ladybug looks at her with a glare that’s almost predatory with desire. 

“Well,” Kagami says, low and playing at seductive, “we don’t have much time, do we…”

Ladybug pulls her in for another kiss, then, holding onto her waist. “No, we don’t,” she answers, “but I want to take advantage of whatever we’re going to get.”

* * *

The next morning, Kagami wants to leave. She collects her clothes from where she left them (neatly piled on the side of the bed she slept). She goes to leave, but Ladybug’s already left the bed, meaning she’s out and about already. Kagami finds Ladybug at the stove, scrambling eggs with a whisk. It takes her a moment — the loose, messy pigtails are the only clue. Ladybug looks  _ different  _ — wearing blue and light pink instead of red and black, and her demeanor almost seems a little less confident.

“Hey,” Ladybug says softly, “Good morning.”

“Good morning to you as well,” Kagami answers. “Would you like me to stay, or should I leave?”

“I want you to stay,” she replies. “At least for breakfast, and possibly beyond that. And you should go take a shower. You’re free to use my stuff.”

And beyond…well, Kagami won’t object. At least for now. She hopes for the best later on. But there  _ is  _ one thing that Kagami needs to know…

“What’s your name?”

“I’m Marinette.” She smiles at her, looking away from the eggs on the stove briefly.

“Kagami.”

And yeah, it’s a little out of order compared to normal relationships, but order doesn’t matter. Not if they’re the right people, and Kagami believes that they are.

Kagami heads towards the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who's sticking with this. The rest will all be out definitely before Nano 2021.
> 
> Follow my writing blog on Tumblr @beunforgotten.


End file.
